<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Aftermath by TheGirlWithAStory</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823705">The Aftermath</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithAStory/pseuds/TheGirlWithAStory'>TheGirlWithAStory</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BSDM, Discipline, F/F, NSFW, Orgasms, PWP, Smut, Spanking, dirty smut, mentions of cheating, mentions of jack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithAStory/pseuds/TheGirlWithAStory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How Carina and Maya dealt with the cheating scandal. </p><p>//. Please read, its my first writing attempt of the series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew what was to come, it was expected after how wrongfully she had hurt Carina. She knew sleeping with Jack was wrong, but in that instant she hadn't cared. She was feeling too much, too many emotions for her to handle and she needed to let them out, even if it was with the wrong person. <br/>
<br/>
The moment Carina had forgiven her, she had known she needed to make it up to her, and she truly did try. From showing up to work with flowers, to romantic dinners at fancy restaurants or even just the basic foot rub whenever Carina asked. She was doing trying to mend things. But there was something missing, something that their whole relationship had been based around. Sex. <br/>
<br/>
Since the incident, Maya had been too scared to touch Carina, and she knew Carina was holding out, waiting for the her to make a move. And so when she knew she couldn't hold out anymore, that they both needed it, needed something as much as she did, she had invited her over. She knew Carina would need to punish her, for what she did, she just didn't know when.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It wasn't until 8pm that Carina had arrived, apologising about being held back while she kissed both of Maya's cheeks. They had sat down at the table, eating the dinner that Maya had prepared earlier while Carina spoke about her day. Although she tried hard at first to listen and pay attention, in the end all Maya could do was stare at the brunettes lips, watching the way her tongue dipped out every so often to remove the juices from dinner. It was enough already to redden the blondes cheeks. Remembering all the ways that tongue had been used on her, <em>in her. </em></p><p>Having been celibate for almost a month now, even the little things affected her.</p><p>"How was your day, Bella?" Carina asked softly as she sipped her wine, breaking Maya from the trance she had found herself in. It wasn't unusual for her to space out lately, to think of things she shouldn't when in the presence of Carina.</p><p>It took her a moment longer to even realise what her girlfriend had said before answering back. "It was good, long. I missed you." She stated, thinking for a moment. She knew now was a good a chance as any and so she stood, moving closer to Carinas side of the table before she leaned down and pressed her lips against the brunettes for a moment. Although her girlfriend looked confused for a moment, the look in her eyes pushed Maya to continue further. She leaned down and pressed her lips against the others. </p><p>"Move your chair back." She asked Carina, her voice barely above a whisper. She watched as the Italian obeyed almost immediately. Eager to see where this was going. Maya immediately straddled her lap, her back pressed lightly against the table as she leaned forward and began to kiss her again. </p><p>They fell into sync almost immediately, both fighting for dominance which was almost immediately won by Carina, like usual. She could feel herself grinding down against the tanned legs beneath her, a pair of strong hands gripping her ass and urging her on silently. </p><p>It had been so long, going from having sex almost every day to none at all had taken its affect on her and every had noticed it. Maybe not from not having sex, but she was definitely in a more bitter mood. </p><p>She felt a whimper escape her chest as Carina disconnected the kiss, her eyes opening as she watched the woman observe her. Her pupils her blown, her mouth swollen from kissing and her chest already heaving. </p><p>"Over the table." Carina instructed firmly, giving no room to be disobeyed. She knew it was coming, and for once she was kind of excited by it.</p><p>Slowly, Maya climbed off her lap, watching as Carina removed all the plates and utensils from the table and exited quickly. It was like she knew Maya hadn't moved, was still rooted in the position she was in when she left because a harsh. "Now brat." Came from the kitchen, causing Maya to immediately bend over the table. </p><p>You'd think after everything she had been through with her father that she would hate discipline, but the though of Carinas hands anywhere on her body almost immediately formed a soaking wet patch in her underwear. She waited anxiously for the arrival of her girlfriend, not knowing what was about come.</p>
<hr/><p>By the time Carina had returned, not even 5 minutes later, Maya had already began squirming in her spot. She was in enough trouble already and knew better then to move from a position or touch herself without orders. </p><p>"Are you ready?" She heard Carina's voice, but when she opened her eyes she couldn't see her so she assumed she was behind the blonde.</p><p>"Yes." She replied, biting her lip gently as she waited.</p><p>"Excuse me?" </p><p>"Yes, Miss." She replied again, gasping slightly as she felt her pants being removed. </p><p>She knew the procedure, what would happen from now on. She had known since the first time it had happened, before they had even become official and Carina had brought her Lasagna. She had gotten 5 spankings for being a brat. She couldn't imagine how many she would get for this. </p><p>For the first time since Carina had been back, Maya finally felt her touch her. They were skin to skin now, so she figured that Carina was probably naked behind her. She felt the brunette lean over her body, pressed firmly against each other as Carina nipped at the top of Mayas ear. "Colour?" </p><p>"Green." Maya all but moaned, pushing up on her toes to try and rub herself closer to Carina.</p><p>It didn't work, instead she removed herself from the blond completely. Placing an open palm over her exposed cheeks, she took in a deep breath before asking. "Why am I doing this?" </p><p>Maya didn't want to say it, knowing she did it already made her feel dirty enough but she knew this wouldn't work unless she admitted and owned up to her mistakes. She turned her head, leaning her forehead on the table as she spoke softly. "Because I cheated."</p><p>She heard the slap before she felt it, the sound ringing in her ears as she gasped and tried to grip at the table cloth.</p><p>"Speak louder." Carina commanded, her tone was angry but not with the admission, it was from Maya being a bratty sub. She let another slap hit the blondes cheeks, turning it red almost instantly.</p><p>"Because I fucked Jack!" She cried out, her legs already shaking even though they were only 2 spanks in. She took a deep breath, calming herself. She felt Carina's hand rubbing her cheeks soothingly, giving her a moment to relax.</p><p>"Good girl. Now, how many spanks do you deserve?" She asked again, her accent getting thicker the more dominant she became. Carina's own panties, the only thing on her body, soaking as she watched the girl in front of her.</p><p>"Twenty." Maya chocked out. She knew it would be painful, it was more than double what they had ever done before but she wanted Carina to know that she would never do it again. For Carinas urges to feel suppressed it they did enough. </p><p>And although Carina had been planing on going into the double digits, she never wanted to hurt Maya that much. She knew the tiny blonde was sorry, it was evident by everything she had been doing and had done since the incident had occurred, so instead Carina opted for fifteen.</p><p>"Count with me, count with me."</p><p>The first whack had hurt more than the ones before, making her already doubt why she had picked such a high number. Except she knew why, and so she counted.</p><p>"One..." </p><p>It continued on, only stopping when Carina had to remind Maya to count. It wasn't until they finally reached ten that Carina stopped again, her hand rubbing over Maya's hand marked ass.</p><p>"Colour Maya." She hadn't expected it. Usually she never heard her name during these events, it was usually brat or baby girl, so she knew that Carina needed to hear it as much as she did. </p><p>"Green... It's green." Maya gave a faint nod, bring her hand to wipe a tear before it could fall onto the table beneath her. She knew that she wanted to continue, because in some strange way it was helping her to feel better about herself, like this way she was truly being forgiven for what she had done. </p><p>The next five hits came down a little softer, Carina no longer wanting to punish Maya but to make her feel good. As soon as they were finished Carina stood Maya up, turning her around and pulling the blonde into her arms as she whispered softly to her. </p><p>"You did so good baby girl, so good." Carina comforted her, because although she wasn't crying anymore, she knew this was what she really needed. </p><p>After a few moments of cuddling, telling each other I love you's Carina moved back a bit, helping to lift Maya onto the table behind her. She smiled, leaning forward as she kissed the blonde, more calmly this time and allowing the chance of exploring. </p><p>They kissed for a few minutes before Carina began to descend down the woman's body, kissing and biting down Mayas neck, especially in that one sweet spot that always made her moan. It was difficult not to rush things, to head straight to her pleasure centre but she wanted to tease the girl a little after she was so good.</p><p>Maya could only moan, her shirt had just been discarded and Carina's lips felt amazing as they travelled her skin. She brought a hand up and into Carina's hair once she met her breasts, her nipple instantly being sucked into the Italians mouth causing to her groan. Her breasts had become super sensitive since she had been dating Carina, she didn't know if it was because she was a doctor studying the human body or if it was just because she was a goddess but either way it felt amazing.</p><p>She almost didn't want her to stop, but the ache between her legs was getting too much and she found herself begging for Carina to stop teasing her. And for once she did as she was told, instantly moving to between the blonde legs and looking over the glistening wet pussy before her.</p><p>"All this for me?" She asked cheekily, bringing her hand forward to swipe through her wet folds before bringing it to her lips and sucking on it. She watched as Maya gasped, her bottom lip instantly being suck between her teeth as she nodded in confirmation to the woman between her legs, her voice suddenly not being trusted again. Carina, not wasting any more time, dove in. Using her tongue to suck and lick the woman's clit, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her mouth, having missed the sweet juices that the blonde emitted. She grabbed hold of the paler woman's thighs, pulling them open wider to give her more leverage.</p><p>And god did it feel like heaven. Maya could feel her legs already begin to shake as she watched the woman between her legs, she looked beautiful with her mouth full of pussy. Although her arms were sore and she wanted to lay back there was no way she was giving up this site, the view of being eaten out was almost too much and she almost cumed on the spot.</p><p>As her eyes began to drift close from pleasure, the pressure of release building every second that the tongue worked on her clit, she didn't even feel the hand move from her thigh until it was at her hole, being pushed inside her. At first it was gentle, working her up as she subconsciously thrusted into it until a second finger was added. </p><p>"Fuck, Carina!" She gasps and moaned, unable to control herself at the incredible sensation being given to her. She knew she was the one meant to be begging for forgiveness, but she could do that later. Right now all she could concentrate on were the fingers working up speed inside her clenching hole.</p><p>They could both feel the orgasm building, Carina from the way Maya's pussy sucked her fingers in and Maya by the way her stomach clenched and her brain grew fuzzy. She didnt know what she was thinking, sleeping with Jack. How could she want him, when Carina made her feel like this?</p><p>"Carina, fuck, Carina I'm gonna cum."</p><p>She knew she was close, barely able to keep her eyes open to watch Carina so finally she let them slip closed and enjoy everything happening to her. Finally, she felt the eruption of ecstasy inside her. Her body began to shake, and her toes curled. Her throat grew hoarse from yelling out, almost unable to breath.</p><p>"Carina! CARINA!" She felt her body hit the table, unable to hold herself up anymore as her body shook uncontrollably from the aftershock. It took her a minute before she could open her eyes, looking down to see Carina licking the juices off her fingers. </p><p>"<span><em>questo è solo l'inizio.</em>" </span>She heard Carina say, and though she didn't know what it was, she was okay with whatever it meant. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>